ugh, High School
by XxmickeyTxX
Summary: hola!just a fun high school sasusaku story...get ready for some skanky red-heads, strange dinners, music, awesome inners, and teen love... hints of naruhina shikaino and nejiten...enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

"INO-PIGGG!" I yell searching frantically for the blond, blue eyed devil. _When I find her she is sooo dead _I think evilly._**You got that right sister **_agrees my inner. -ahem- Maybe I should start from the beginning…

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I have long pink hair and emerald green eyes. Yes I said pink hair. YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT! -smirk- I didn't think so. Any who, I live in a house with my two best friends, Ino and Hinata. Ino was the she-devil I mentioned earlier. She is loud, obnoxious, piggy, and petty. But I love her anyway. Hinata has long indigo hair and white eyes with no pupils. Weird huh? She's quiet, well-mannered, and shy. Since I tend to be fiery and short tempered, she balances off me and Ino nicely. Well let's talk about how I ended up searching for Ino with a heavy blunt object shall we. Well what happened was I was about to get the mail to see if we got accepted to Konoha High School. We are all sophomores and we just moved into this new house. But as soon as I reach for the mail who snatches it away? Ino of course! And not only that, the hoe-bag stole my flat-iron! So that is how we ended up in this predicament.-

"Ino!" I yell. "Just give me the dang mail!"

"Never!" She shouts back. _Ok… now it's on…_Just before I chuck the pan at Ino's head, Hinata comes to the rescue.

"Guys? Let's just read it together. If we got in classes start tomorrow and we're going to need our rest." She says calmly.

"Fine…" Me and Ino grunt in agreement. We tear open the letter and read. Holy cheese-balls- "We got in!" Me and Ino chorus. Hinata just laughs at our stupidity and tells us to get to bed. Since she's the only sensible one out of the three of us she's almost like a mother figure. So, we head up stairs to get some shut-eye.

_I wonder what the schools going to be like. _I think lying down in my comfy bed.

_**I wonder if there'll be any cute guys. ;) **_-sigh-

_Inner shut-up. I'm trying to get some sleep._

_**Whatevs party pooper. **_After that last statement I drift to sleep.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: a race to our doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

I wake up o the blaring ringing of my alarm clock. With my eyes still closed I search for the stupid snooze button- that is until I heard a loud crash. I open my eyes and see the reminisce of my poor alarm clock on the floor.

_**You should really stop doing that.**_

_Hush up. -yawn-_

I get up and go to the bathroom and do my thang. Since it's my first day I want to be semi-presentable. I decide to play it safe, so I put on my grey skinny jeans with grey streaks, my red long-sleeve shirt that says **BITE ME **on it, a black and grey hoodie, and red and black Nikes. I straiten my bangs and leave my hair down. I finish the outfit off with my famous smoky eye. ;)

"Forehead! Hurry up!" Ino yells from downstairs. I roll my eyes and head down. When I reach the bottom I the stairs I screech to a stop.

"Pig… What the _HELL _are you wearing?" She was wearing a lavender skirt that reached her knees, high-heeled lace up sandals, a light-blue baby doll top, a lavender cardigan, and she even left her hair down; something she never does. She rolls her eyes and says, "I'm just trying to make a good impression, unlike _someone._"

"I look just fine _thank you very much! _And ps, when the gigolos and skanks come flocking towards you don't expect me to save you!"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me!"

"Why you-" and again, little Hinata comes to the rescue. "Come on guys. It's too early in the morning for this. At least wait an hour." At least what she was wearing was presentable; she had on denim boot-cut jeans, a lime-green t-shirt, her favorite black sweater, and green ballet flats. She had her hair up in a pony-tail.

"Fine. Let's get going before we're late. We only have—Holy crap! Class starts in 15 min!" I exclaim. We all grab our backpacks and car keys and leap out the door. I head to my burgundy Infinite, Ino goes in her purple convertible and Hinata to her white Camry.

We all race to our doom. High School.

* * *

Thanx for reading. R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3: not a good start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :( ps: most of the story will be in Sakura's POV unless told otherwise.

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

When we got to school we were already 15 min. late because of the traffic.

"Crap…" We all say running to the classroom. When we step into the classroom all eyes and conversations turn to us. -"I love her shoes!" "Pink hair?"- I just drown them out and turn to the teacher. He had silver hair that was tilted to one side and a mask over his left eye and face. "Hello ladies. You 3 must be the new students Tsunade-san mentioned."

"Yepp!"

"Yes, sir."

"Duh." I say not really caring. Ino turns to glare at me but I just ignore it.

"O…k?" He says confused by the conflicting personalities. "Well, I'm Kakashi-sensei. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourselves?"

_**grrrr**_

_my words exactly._

Ino is the first to respond. "Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like shopping and having fun. My best friends slash roommates are Sakura and Hinata."

Hinata goes next. **[a/n: Hinata doesn't stutter in this story. Too much work. Lol]**

"Um… I'm Hinata Hyuga. I like drawing and reading."

Me next! Yay!… note the sarcasm. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm not a people person. I like music." A blond blue eyed guy with whiskers stands up and shouts, "Hey! What with your hair?" Ino and Hinata pass me a warning glance as my eye twitches.

"If you mention my hair, expect to wake up underwater. That is all."

Everyone, including Kakashi-sensei, looks at me like I'm crazy.

_**You go girl!**_

_Thank you. Thank you very much._

"Uh… Ino why don't you sit next to Shikamaru. Nara wake up and raise your hand." Ino goes and sits next to a guy with brown pineapple shaped hair.

"Hinata you can sit next to Naruto. The one that just mentioned Sakura's hair." My eye twitches again.

"And Sakura you can sit next to Sasuke. Sas-" Before he can finish some red-head with glasses jumps up and starts yelling, "Why does she get to sit next to my Sasuke-kun?" She starts pointing to a guy with raven hair that was shaped like a chicken's butt, coal eyes, and alabaster skin.

_**Hot hot HOT! -swoon-**_

"Red-head. Take a chill pill. Dang." I say sitting down. The red-head looks like she's about to burst until Kakashi-sensei says, "No fighting on their first day Karin. Take a seat." After the class settles down, everyone starts doing there own thing and I get confused.

_What kind of class is this?_

_**Who cares? We got to get with hottie over there! Go talk to him.**_

_What the hell is wrong with you inner?_

_**The same things that is wrong with you! :P**_

After ending my conversation with my inner I turn to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke?" He glances at me but doesn't respond. "Hello?" I say getting inpatient. "What?" He says looking annoyed. _**–swoon- he sounds like a god**_

"What do you usually do in this class?"

"Go ask the teacher." He says rather rudely.

"Who shoved a stick up your butt." He turns and glares at me and says, "Just shut up and leave me alone fangirl…"

"_EXCUSE ME. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A FANGIRL?_"

"You pinky."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR A-"

"Hey! Keep it PG in here please." Kaka-sensei says. Haha. That's my new nickname for him. Then I notice what he was reading.

"What the heck Kaka-sensei! How can you be talking about PG when your reading PORN!"

"…." _Well that shut him up. __**Yupp**_

* * *

Stay tuned for Sasuke's POV! R&R~


	4. Chapter 4: hot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sasuke POV: **[a/n: YAY!]**

"SASUKE-KUN!" I continue walking to class ignoring my rabid fangirls. I go sit in my seat and I get bombarded by the dope.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!"

"What do you want dope?"

"I heard there were new girls transferring into the school…"

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"They may be cute!"

"There probably going to be fangirls."

"You never know- OMFG! KAKASHI-SENSEI'S EARLY!" Naruto practically screams.

Kakashi sighs, "Yes Naruto. We have new students coming." He looks at the clock. "But it looks like they're the ones that are late."

Ten minutes later 3 girls burst through the door. One with blond hair blue eyes, one with indigo hair white eyes, and one with –pink hair? Then Kakashi starts talking, "Hello ladies. You 3 must be the new students Tsunade-san mentioned." _Duh._

Apparently pinky thought the same thing to because that's how she responded.

_Hn. _

_**dang she is FINNEEE**_

_wha- who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your inner. The cooler, more fun you.**_

_Whatever. And she is not fine._

_**Yes she is! Her long pink hair, the sparkle in her emerald eyes, her porcelain skin-**_

I start to feel blood filling my face.

_Will you shut up! Anyway she's probably just another fangirl._

_**In the words of the dope… You never know.**_

As I start to respond to my _inner? _I her pinky say something.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm not a people person. I like music" _hmmm. Sakura… fitting._

Then the dope stands up and shouts, "Hey! What with your hair?" The other girls give her a look as her eye twitches.

"If you mention my hair, expect to wake up underwater. That is all." _**Feisty! Sasuke like!**__ Shut up!_

When I finish yelling at my inner I see that Sakura took the seat next to me.

_Hn. Fangirl._

I start staring into space until she starts talking, "Hey Sasuke?" I glance at her but don't respond. "Hello?" She says getting inpatient. "What?" I say annoyed.

"What do you usually do in this class?" She asks.

"Go ask the teacher." I say rudely.

"Who shoved a stick up your butt." _What? _I turn and glare at her and say, "Just shut up and leave me alone fangirl…" She explodes.

"_EXCUSE ME. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A FANGIRL?_"

I was taken aback but quickly composed myself. "You pinky." _**Uh oh…**_

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR A-"

"Hey! Keep it PG in here please." Kakashi says. Sakura doesn't hold back when she says,

"What the heck Kaka-sensei! How can you be talking about PG when you're reading PORN!" I smirk.

_**Hot…**_

_For once I must agree…_

* * *

Hope you liked Sasuke's POV. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: the bands

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

I'm walking to the lunchroom still thinking about 1st period.

_Ugh… who the hell does he think he is…thinking he's so "holier than thou"_

_**Why are you thinking about him so much? Hmmmm –nudge nudge-**_

_-blush- n…no reason…_

_**mmmhmmm**_

I pay for my lunch and I see Naruto flagging me down. I walk to the table and see Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, and two other people.

"Hey guys." I say sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yells. "This is Neji-" He points to a guy with long hair and the same eyes as Hinata.

"Hi." Neji says.

"Hi. Um. Are you and Hinata related?" I ask.

Hinata answers with no emotion, "Yeah. He's my cousin."

Naruto butts in pointing to a girl with two buns in her hair, "and this is Tenten." Just as Tenten starts to say something two guys and a girl come to the table. The first boy had red hair, sea foam green eyes, dark circles under his eyes, and a tattoo on his forehead that said love. The second boy had black/brown hair and purple tattoos on his face. Lastly the girl, who was now latched onto Shikamaru, had 4 pony-tails and dirty blond hair.

"Temari get off me…" A sleepy Shikamaru says trying to get the girl off him.

I glace at Ino and see jealousy in her eyes. _Interesting_

The boy with red hair is the first to talk, "Hello gorgeous." He says looking at me.

I look around for a second. "You talking to me?" I ask.

He smiles. "Of course." As I'm about to respond Sasuke butts in, "What do you want Gaara?" He asks his tone laced with venom.

"Her." Gaara says pointing to me.

"Excuse me, I have a name thank you very much. And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm an object." I say upset. Gaara eyes widen as if he wasn't expecting that. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Sasuke and I say at the same time. _**-swoon-**_

"Fine." Gaara says and walks away with his brother and sister in tow.

Everyone looks at me like I had grown another head. "What?"

"No girl has ever told Gaara off like that." Tenten says.

"Well more should. He's a jerk." Sasuke smirks at my response.

"Omg! I just thought of the best idea ever!" Ino squeals.

"Wow. It's a miracle." I say sarcastically.

"Shut it forehead." Ino says passing me a warning glace. "Anyway… Let's go to the beach!"

"Really? That's your great idea?" I ask.

"Yes! We can go today after school. How 'bout it?"

"I'm in." Everyone says and then looks at me.

"-sigh- Fine. I'm in."

"Yay!" The bell rings. "To class we go!" Ino yells dragging poor Shikamaru along.

"What are your guy's classes?" I ask.

"We all have music." Hinata answers.

"Cool." We head to class.

We walk in and take our seats. Kureni-sensei walks in and cuts right to the chase.

"Alright…in order to enter the Konoha School Battle of The Band we need to band. One with a boy singer, one with a girl. So, who wants to audition?" No boys raise there hand and the only girl was Sasuke's head fan girl Karin.

"Hey forehead! Raise your hand you have and awesome voice." Ino whisper-yells.

I shake my head. "Ino's right Sakura. You'd do great." Hinata says encouragingly.

I sigh and raise my hand. Kureni-sensei's eyes light up. "Alright Karin you can try-out first, and Sakura you can go next."

Karin goes up and sings Don't cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. I word, four letters- b.a.r.f.

"That was…interesting Karin. Uh. You're up Sakura." Kureni-sensei says.

I go up, put in my headphones, and sing my favorite song.

**A Little Pain by Olivia insp' Reira**

**Travel to the moon  
kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara****Feel nothing  
Listen closely****Listen closely)  
Wide open ears  
Disarm the dream tickler  
In the constant moment  
(You will find me****Where it's quiet  
Listen closely****Listen closely)  
Let the blood flow  
Through all the spaces  
Of the universe**

tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao  
kitto futari nara torimodosu

* kidzuite  
I'm here waiting for you  
ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo  
I'm here waiting for you  
sakebitsudzukete  
kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
no need to cry

Travel in silence  
te wo nobaseba fureru noni  
kimi wa tooi  
sore wa omoide no naka no koto

koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba  
chiisana itami sae itoshikute

mitsumete  
I'm here waiting for you  
kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo  
I'm here waiting for you  
sora wo miagete  
zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru  
ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made  
no need to cry

(Feel something

When I finish everyone's jaws were on the floor. I sit back down.

"That was great." Sasuke whispers to me.

"Thanks." I whisper back.

"Well... I think it's obvious who the band leader is. Congrats Sakura!" Kureni-sensei says.

I smile. "But now you have to pick your band members. Who are you going to choose?"

_Too easy_

"Ino, Hinata, and Tenten." I say with no hesitation.

"Alright. Well since no boy has raised their hand I'll pick….." Kureni-sensei thinks.

"Ok. The second leader will be Sasuke. Pick your members."

Sasuke sighs. "Why do I have to?"

"Because you have a great voice and I said so. Now pick."

"Fine. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru."

"Good…" The bell rings. "Well, class dismissed!"

"To the beach!" Ino yells. We all follow her to the parking lot.

* * *

Man do I love that song. Any who. R&R!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6: to the beach!

**Hey party ppl! I am very sorry for taking so long to update. Forgive me :(****Any who hope you had a good singles awareness day! ;) ahaha. Well, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :( Sad I know...

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

"Ugh! Where are all my bathing suits!" I yell exasperated. Everyone was going to the beach and I had absolutely nothing to wear! Grrrr…

_**take a chill pill and-**_

_shut up inner! I'm busy!_

_**Just look in the-**_

_Shush!_

_**Fine. Don't look in the top middle shelf of your dresser.**_

_Wha- oh! Hehe…_

_***sigh***_

I go check my dresser and sure enough there they were. Taunting me. I looked around until I found a black and red two-piece. It was a halter top but the bottoms were like boy-shorts.

"This'll do." I run to the bathroom, put the bathing suit on with shorts and a black tank-top. I put my hair up in a messy bun, grab my bag, and run out the door.

…

I get out my car and immediately see Ino-pig.

"Foreheadddddddd!" She yells running towards me. "What took you so long? Everyone is already here!"

"Sorry pig but it took me forever to find a decent bathing suit."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine. Just come on!" She drags me to the shore where I'm knocked down by the baka himself.

"Naruto get off me!" I yell flailing frantically while everyone, besides Sasuke and Neji, laugh at my expense.

"Oh! Sorry Sakura-chan." He says getting off me.

"It's alright. What are ya'll doing?" I ask the group.

"Nothin' much Saku. We were just waiting for you." Hinata says.

"Ha! You're a poet and you didn't even know it!" Naruto exclaims while Hinata blushed.

_Idiot._

"Hn. Dope." Sasuke says emotionless clad in his black and blue swim trunks and sculpted chest.

_**Yum.**_

_My thoughts exactly._

"WHAT DID U SAY SASUKE-TE-" Luckily Tenten stepped in.

"Chillax guys. No fighting." She says sternly.

"…ok" "whatever." Silence engulfs the group.

"Sooo…to the water?" I ask trying to break the silence.

Seven responses fill the air;

"Sure."

"Troublesome."

"Fine."

"Hn."

"Yeah!"

"Ok."

"Believe it! Dattebayo!"

"Alright. Let's go!" They all run towards the water. I start taking off my clothes but when I glance back I see Sasuke walking in the opposite direction.

_Where is he going?_

_**Go ask him?**_

_*sigh* you need to go on another vacation._

_**Psssh. I wish buuuut I only get one per year and you wasted it on your birthday so MOVE IT!**_

I stop arguing with my inner and run toward Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke. Where you goin'?" I ask walking next to him.

He glances at me and says, "To sit down."

"You don't like the water?" I ask curiously. I mean who doesn't love the water?

"Not really."

"hm. That sucks. Wait, if you don't like the water why'd you come to the beach?"

"…." He says nothing but a microscopic blush appears on his cheeks. ….weird.

"uhh. Ok. I'll see you later. Have fun." I say starting to strip my clothes.

I look at him and see his blush become more pronounced. So, I decide to have a little fun. I finish taking off my clothes as sensually as possible. When I finish some guys whistle as Sasuke holds his nose as if he was trying to hold back a nose-bleed. I smirk and walk back toward the water.

Interesting… -evil smirk-

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 7: do I like her?

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto! Stop reminding meh! T_T

Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sasuke POV:

As I try to desperately hold back a nose bleed, I watch Sakura walk to the water.

_Wait a second… is she smirking? The evil little bit—_

_**Hot…**_

_Wha…inner what are you talking about?_

_**-pictures Sakura- HOT!**_

_Inner just…just shut up…_

After ending the conversation with my inner I lay down on by towel. What was this girl doing to me? First she annoys the crap out of me, and then she seduces me? What the hell man? –sigh- Wait, why am I even thinking about her? She's just an insignificant little girl. With her bright pink hair, her stupid smile that gives me butterflies…her emerald eyes that shine brighter than the brightest star… wait what? What the hell am I saying?

I do not like her! I repeat 'I SASUKE UCHIHA DO NOT LIKE SAKURA UCHI- I MEAN HARUNO!' I put my arm over my eyes and lay there trying to convince myself that I don't like Sakura. I don't know how long I was laying, but eventually someone gently tapped my arm. I remove my arm and see the face of the person I was trying to forget.

"Sasuke why are you still laying there? We're about to head back to our house. We're gonna have a sleepover!" Sakura finishes enthusiastically. She was so enthused that I almost laughed. Key word 'ALMOST'.

I sit up. "Why would I want to go to a sleepover?" I say coolly.

She just rolls her eyes, "Because you have a boring life and your just dieing to come…" She gives me a death glare that could rival my own, "Isn't that right, _Sasuke-kunnn?_"

Evil. Just pure evil.

"Hn. Fine." She perks up immediately and turns to everyone.

"To the 'SakuHinaIno' house of horrors!" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata yell dragging me, Naruto, and Shikamaru to their cars.

This is going to be a long night…

* * *

Fin.! hehe. Sorry if it's too short. I always have a little trouble with Sasuke POV.

Review and I'll update as soon as I can. Chao!


	8. Chapter 8: sleepover time!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto!

Enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

After we got the boys to our cars we drove back to their houses so they could get some clothes. Then we drove back to our house. When we pulled up the driveway the boys all had looks of horror on there faces.

"You guys they were just kidding about the whole 'house of horror' thing." Tenten says walking up to the door. The guys let out a sigh of relief and head into the house.

"Idiots…" Me, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten mutter after them.

"Alrighty guys. We are going to our rooms to change; ya'll can change in the bathroom." I say heading up to my room. When I get there I strip my wet clothes off and put on some undies. I put on my red and black basketball shorts and start looking for a sleep shirt. And looking….and looking….. what in the hell! Where are all my shirts! I look everywhere but I can't find them!

_Inner. Help!_

_**This time I have no idea where they are. Sorry outer.**_

_Ugh…_

"Hina!" I yell sticking my head out the doorway. "Have you seen any of my sleep shirts?"

Hinata and Tenten step out of her room. Hinata was wearing her lavender Capri pj bottoms and lime green tank-top and Tenten had on grey sweats and a dark green t-shirt.

"No cherry I haven't. Why don't you ask Ino?" Ino….Ino?...Ino!

"Ino-PIGGGG!" I yell running out of my room. I look in her room. _Not here. _I look in the upstairs bathroom. _Not here either. _I practically jump down the stairs…

"Ino! Give me back my shirts!" I yell throughout the house.

"AHHH! MY INNOCENT EYES!" Naruto screams from behind me. I turn around and am confused by what I see.

Naruto rolling on the floor covering his eyes.

Sasuke holding his nose, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Neji just staring.

Shikamaru actually awake muttering _troublesome._

"Uh guys? Are ya'll oke?" I ask. Just them a cool breeze passes through the window.

_Uhh, inner? Why am I so cold?_

_**Look down stupid.**_

I do what my inner says and see my dilemma. There I was. Poor little cherry blossom. Clad in my shorts and….. bra.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream running back to my room. I sit, curled up in my special emo corner, for another 10 minutes. Someone knocks on my door.

"Go awayyyyy."

"Cherry? You ok?" Hinata asks.

"No. Leave me alone."

"Sak if you don't come downstairs in the next 5 minutes I am coming in to get you AND YOU DO NOT WANT THAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Tenten yells through the door.

"Ye… yes Tennie." I say scrambling to get up.

"I'm gonna pass you a shirt, kay?" Hinata says.

"Thanks Hina."

"No prob Cherry." I put on the tank-top Hinata gave me, it was red, and went downstairs.

As soon as I see Ino I lunge. But what happens next? Well I shall tell you. Stupid Uchiha grabs me before I land on her. The butt.

"What the hell Uchiha!"

"Hn."

"That is not a word!"

"Just shut up. Both of you." Tenten says.

"Fine."

"Hn." I spend the next 5 minutes glaring at the back of his head.

"Sooo, What do you guys want to do?" Naruto says breaking the silence.

"Why don't we just watch some movies?" Ino says almost curled in Shikamaru's arm.

_Hmmm_

"That sounds cool." Tenten says.

"Alright! Movies it is!" I say standing up to get the movies. I pick out the scariest movies we owned. So, as you can probably guess, we all spent the movies screaming and curled into one of the guys' arms. Well, except Tenten. She just sat there laughing at us, repeatedly falling on Neji_. Interesting._

Eventually we all crash on the couches from sleep deprivation.

_**Well, this was fun…**_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review and tell meh!


	9. Chapter 9: 1st band practice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! DX

Enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

I wake up the next morning feeling very warm and fuzzy. _Hmmm. So warm…_I snuggle deeper into the couch, only the find it breathing. _Holy crap!_ I roll over and fall on my back off the couch.

"ouch…"

"Sakura why are you on the floor?" I look up to see Sasuke looking down at me sleepily.

"uhhhh…. I fell?" I say stupidly; note that I'm still on the floor. He smirks and helps me up from off the floor.

"Thanks."

"Hn." I glare at him. Then look around and what do I see? I shall tell you!

I see:

1. Tenten snuggled against a sleeping Neji.

2. Naruto hugging a sleeping and blushing Hinata. (How she's blushing _and _sleeping I'll never know.)

3. Shikamaru laying his head on Ino's tummy.

"awwww! So cute!" I whisper-yell to Sasuke. He just rolls his eyes at me.

"Hey! Don't hate on their love! Omg wait! Uchiha go grab the camera from on the counter!"

"Don't tell me what to do pinky."

"Hush and go! Hurry!" Sasuke hands me the camera and I snap pictures of everyone.

"Perfect black mail." I say evilly.

"You are an evil little flower, you know that?" Sasuke says.

"Why thank you kind sir. Wait, did you just call me a flower?" I ask in disbelief.

He blushes and stutters _awww so cute_, "uh. Well. uhhh, yes?"

"uhhh. Ok?" _wow. Awkward!_

"Um. Maybe we should wake them up? Ya know for band practice and such…"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Any idea how though?"

"You got a megaphone?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Brb!" As I run upstairs I hear him mutter, "Of course you do…"

I come back down and turn the megaphone on. "You ready?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes! One, Two, three! _**WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS BEFORE I GET THE SHOVEL!**_" Ino and Hinata wake up immediately.

"No! Not the shovel!" They yell in total horror.

"What shovel?" Naruto asks while everyone else wakes up.

"ahaha. Nothing." I say.

"Why the rude awakening Cherry?" Tenten asks still half asleep.

"Because I felt like it and we all have band practice today. 'member?"

Everyone just looked like a tiny light bulb went off in their heads.

"oh yeah…" Sasuke and I just roll our eyes at their stupidity.

Everyone packs up their stuff and the boys head to Sasuke's house to practice. We girls head up to the recording studio. Yes we have a recording studio! Get over it! –ahem- any ways… we all sit in a circle on the floor.

"Well first we need to figure out who's doing what," Hinata starts, "I can play the keyboard. How 'bout you Tennie?"

"I can play drums."

"Alright. We got keyboard and drums. Ino?"

"I'll play base. So that leaves forehead with singing and guitar. Good luck!"

_what! __**What! **_"What!" I yell. "I am not singing!"

"awwww come on forehead. You have a great voice. Hey I'll tell you what. I'll play guitar, we don't really need a base, right?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." Tenten says.

"hmph. Fine." I say giving in.

"Well now that we got the parts settled, let's talk about songs. What were the rules again?" Hinata asks.

"Well, for the first battle we need two songs." Ino says looking at her nails.

"Ok. Any ideas?"

"I have a couple…."

…

After practicing for 3 hours strait, we decided we deserved a break.

"hmm. I wonder what the guys are up to…" Ino says sitting upside down on the couch.

*to the boys*

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto yells from on the floor.

"Come on guys it's been 3 hours. Can we start now?" Neji says exasperated.

"Yeah! Teme, to the mic!"

"Stop yelling dope."

"Why you- ^$!**^&^"

"*sigh* we are never going to finish…"

* * *

hehe… R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Sad I know…

chapter 10! :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

_Beep beep beep -CRASH-_ I wake up and look at my poor alarm clock.

"Damn… now I have to buy another one. *yawn*" I get out of bed and do my morning routine. I put on black skinny jeans, a camouflage tank top, my black biker jacket, and black and white Nikes. I walk downstairs expecting to find my two best friends eating, but instead I am met with a note on the counter.-

_Hey Saku! Sorry, but Ino and I had to leave early. We had to have a meeting with Lady Tsunade. See you at school! –Hina and Ino._

Fine just leave me. Hope I don't get abducted! I think getting in my car. When I get to school I head strait to Kakashi's class.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yells while I sit down.

"Hey Naruto. Hey guys." I greet everyone.

"Hey Saku, where's Hinata and Ino?" Tenten asks me.

"They had a meeting with Tsunade-sama this morning."

"Ah. Ok. Hey guys, the first battle is today after school." Tenten says getting everybody's attention.

"What?" The guy's all say.

"Yeaaaah. You guy's didn't know?"

"No!" They all say again.

"Hey guys." Hinata and Ino say sitting down.

"Sup." We all say.

"Damn. Where is Kaka-sensei?" I say exasperated.

"Behind you. And I would appreciate it if you refrain from using the nick-name you gave me if you want to avoid detention." Kakashi says, magically poofing into the room. Weirdo.

"Yes sir."

*fast forward to music class*

"Good morning class!" Kureni-sensei says to the class.

"Good morning Kureni-sensei." The class says back.

"Alrighty class. Everyone can go work on whatever but can our two bands come up and talk with me for a little bit." We all go up to Kureni-sensei.

"Ok guys. Today is the first battle so I hope you all have your songs." We all nod.

"Ok good. You guys can go practice." Our two groups split and we go practice.

…

After our last class Naruto starts freaking out.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! I'm not ready yet!"

"It's ok Naruto-kun. You guys will do great." Hinata says soothing the baka.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Awwww!

"We have to go change guys." Tenten reminds us.

"Ok. Good luck guys!" I yell toward them.

"Thanks." "Ditto!" "Troublesome." "Hn."

Us girls go to the dressing rooms and get ready. I change into a plane, fitted, strapless black dress and my black converse. I put on my famous smoky-eye and put my hair up on a loose bun. I walk out and see that everyone is ready. We were all wearing the same type of dress but in different colors and different shoes. Hinata's dress was lavender and she was wearing purple ballet flats. Ino's was hot pink and she had on pink stilettos. _**Of course. **_And Tenten's was dark green and she had on sandals. After a couple bands played it was our turn.

"…now please put your hands together for the Konoha High School Girls!"

"Let's go girls!" Ino yells grabbing our hands. We walk on stage and get into our places. I look up and see Sasuke standing against a wall looking at me. I smile and wave at him and he turns abruptly. Haha. Cute.

"Ok are you guys ready?" I ask the crowd into the mic. They cheer.

"I'll take that as a yes! Lets go girls!" We start to play.

Rose (by Anna inspi' Nana)

When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru  
Heya no katasumi de I cry  
Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me

Nobody can save me  
Kamisama hitotsu dake  
Tomete saku you na my love

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

I wanna need your love...  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love...

When you were with me at that time  
Anata no kage wo oikakete  
Hadashi de kakemekete stop me  
Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai  
Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me

Nobody can save me  
Kogoeru bara no you ni  
Yasashiku nemuritai my tears

I need you love.  
I'm a broken rose.  
Kareochiru kanashimi my soul  
Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl

I need you love.  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, just for me

I wanna need your love…  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love…

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

I wanna need your love…  
I was a broken rose  
I wanna need your love…

We sang two more songs and the crowd exploded with applause. I looked into the crowd and saw Uchiha staring again. So, being the evil genius I was, I sent him a wink. We bowed to the crowd and left the stage.

* * *

hey hey! the boys are next so stay tuned! lol. i sound like a nickelodeon commercial.


	11. Chapter 11: boy's turn! woop woop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :'(

chapter 11! :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

When we got backstage Ino started flipping out, "Omg! That was freakin' awesome!"

"Sad to say but… INO YOU'RE RIGHT! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yell with the same enthusiasm. What? I can be spazzy too! :P We both start jumping around the dressing room while Hinata and Tenten laugh at us. We make this face :P at them and we all go get changed.

Once we get changed back into our street clothes we head out in the "band" seating area to watch the other performances. After about 30 minutes it's finally the guys' turn to go. They come on stage all wearing dark jeans and different colored t-shirts;

Shikamaru- Gray. Neji- Black. Naruto- BRIGHT orange. Sasuke- Navy Blue.

They head over to their designated instruments;

Shikamaru- Guitar. Neji- Base. Naruto- Drums. Sasuke- lead guitar and lead vocals.

Right as they're about to start, Sasuke's and my eyes meet…*sigh*

* * *

Sasuke POV: **[a/n: yay!]**

After the girls leave the stage, we go backstage to get ready. As I get dressed I can't help but think about Sakura. How she actually smiled at me, how she winked at me when they finished, how you could see the passion in her eyes as she sang…wait what?

_**Aww! Little Sasuke-chan is in loooove!**_

_I am not! Shut up inner!_

*sigh* I can't even lie to myself anymore. I'm falling for her…HARD.

We get on stage and as I start to sing Sakura's and my eyes meet…

~Stop and Stare (OneRepublic)

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

Steady hands just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal  
For the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?

They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
I'm gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need

What you need, what you need  
What you need

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?...

My eyes stayed locked on Sakura's during most of the song, and as I finished singing the last line I swear I saw a twinkle in her eye. We sang two more songs before we left the stage.

[Sakura during the performance- *SWOON*]

After we changed our clothes it was time for them to announce the bands that were going to the next round. After about 5 schools they finally said, "…and lastly the Konoha High School Girls AND Boys! Congrats everyone! See you all next week for the Love Songs!"

Crap…love songs week…ARGH.!.

* * *

Back to Sakura-

Love songs! Really! Damn this sucks! And what's even worse is…I think I may be falling for UCHIHA…ARGH.!.

* * *

Hey! Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! R&R! 3


	12. Chapter 12: finally realizing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :(

* * *

chapter 12! :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

~Monday morning~

Sakura POV:

"*zzzzz* *yawn* *zzzzz*…AH!" I wake up with a start.

_**You ok outer?**_

_No! I am not ok!_

_**What wrong?**_

_Ugh…I had a dream…_

…_**..aaannndd**_

_I DREAMT I WAS MAKING OUT WITH SASUKE!_

…_**THAT'S IT?**_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN "THAT'S IT"! THIS IS SERIOUS!_

_**NO IT'S NOT! YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT! THAT'S NOTHING! GO BACK TO SLEEP!**_

…_..GR_

I sat up and looked at the clock, "huh, it's 5:30…wait, I woke up BEFORE my alarm clock? Hellz yeah! Take that time! xP" *ahem* sorry…morning routine time!

-scrubby scrubby brushy brushy-

I decide to go simple today; purple t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, purple converse. Since I'm way ahead of schedule I decide I may as well get to school early, ya know, just for the hell of it. As I drive to school I'm blasting _Remember The Name _by Fort Minor. Love that song! Haha. When I get to school I head to Kakashi-sensei's and almost piss my pants when I get there.

"Uchiha what the hell are you doing here?" I ask the sleeping boy at a desk.

He stirs but doesn't face me, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like your sleeping at school 2 hours before school even starts."

He yawns, "Good job."

"Hush," I sit down in the desk next to him, "Are you alright Uchiha? You don't seem like yourself."

He turns to face me and his eyes are colder than I've ever seen them, "What do you care?"

"What is that supposed to mean? You're my friend…well sorta…but any who of course I care."

His eyes soften but then he turns around.

"Oh come on Uchiha," I place my hand on him shoulder and I could feel him tense under my touch, "You can talk to me."

He sighs, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Fine…"

For the next 2 hours we just talk. We talked about his family life and how he felt worthless and second best when it came to his older brother and how his father always looked down on him for being "not good enough". I even opened up to him about my past, something I barely do with Hinata and Ino. Ha, Uchiha was really getting under my skin, but it felt nice. Ya know, to talk to someone who you felt as though they weren't judging you, they were just being there for you. Wow, I'm really falling for him…I wonder what he thinks of me…

"Um..Pin-Sakura…"

"Yes Uchi-Sasuke?"

"Will you…um…will you go…um…" He says stuttering cutely.

"What is it Sasuke?" As he starts talking again people start entering the room. Haha, I forgot we were at school. We drop it and get on with the rest of school.

…

heyhey! So all week Sasuke and I have gotten closer and closer. We talk for like hours a day. Eek! He's so nice once you get under his icy shell. It's Friday night and me and the girls are practicing for the battle tomorrow. 'member? Love songs? Yepp I knew you would. Haha, I'm actually pretty excited. Weird huh? Oh! Guess what! I WROTE A SONG! :D it's called _I'm With You _(by Avril Lavigne). The girls say it's really good. Hehe. They don't know who the inspiration for it was though. Hehe. (it's Sasuke ;)) *yawn* we're all heading to sleep now. Gotta big day tomorrow!

* * *

Hehe. :3 im baaack! Srry ive been gone for awhile. Forgive me? :) r&r my loves!


	13. Chapter 13: Elimination Rounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :(

* * *

chapter 13 :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

I got up bright and early to get ready for the show! I'm so excited!

_**Hey, outer. Calm your tits.**_

_xP_

Any who, since its love songs day I decided I should dress a lil….girly? I put on a denim skirt, a light pink baby doll shirt, and pink ballet strap up sandals. I even took the time to curl my hair! Haha, but I put it up a ponytail. I drive to the place and meet the girls backstage. Ino almost pissed her pants when she saw me, "Damn forehead! You look presentable for once!"

"Hush up Ino-pig. But thanks." Hehe…Out of no where Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru come backstage. "Yo, Baka, Icy, and Lazy ya'll can't be back here."

"We know but we just wanted to wish our girlfriend good luck."

Now it was my turn to piss my pants...skirt…whatever, "WHAT! YA'LL ALL ARE DATING! SINCE WHEN! WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED?"

Tenten says, "We tried telling you but you were always spacing out."

Hinata comes in, "What happened was one of the days you flaked on us we went out with the guys…it just sorta happened…"

"So…now its shikaino, nejiten, and naruhina?"

They all give me weird looks, "Suure."

"It's time for us to go on guys," Hinata says.

We head on stage and take out positions: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR…

_Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat_

I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I..  
know you better  
I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
and now i found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's juusst  
you and me

I'm trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my.. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think i'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
And now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooh, I just can't take it..  
My heart is racing..  
Emotions keep spinning out...

I've been spending all my.. time  
just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my..life  
and now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooohhh  
Ooh no no  
Oooooohhhhh

Oooh, I'm falling' for ya

After our song we got off the stage and the boys went next.

"…and here are the Konoha boys singing Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade!"

_Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade_

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

I almost cried as Sasuke sung. I swear it was like he was talking straight into my soul. Yeah yeah, cheesy I know, but it's true. Any who since this was the "Elimination Rounds" We had to sing 3 more songs. We sang All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u, Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis, and I Could Be The One. The guys sang What About Now by Daughtry, Lips Of An Angel by Hinder, and All or Nothing by Theory Of A Deadman. Soooo gooood, by the way. They just started announcing the results, all us girls joined hands as the last names were called…

"…and the 4 school that will be competing in the Finale are, Sand Highschool boys! Snow Highschool Girls! And the Konoha Highschool Girls AND Boys! Congratulations!"

This is all of us, "WOOOOOH! HELLZ YES! SUCK IT BIZNATCH!"…..ok…it was just me but they were all thinking it! xP hehe…

* * *

R&R pplz! Bai! :)


	14. Chapter 14: New Love Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :(

chapter 14 :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

After we got home after the performances I crashed on the couch;

_**Lazy ass**_

_You shush! Singing is tiring!_

-ahem- aaaany ways, I woke up to my stupid phone blaring "Gives You Hell" right in my fracking hear…grr…

Still half asleep I answer the monster, "-yawn- hello…?"

"Hi, is this Sakura?"

Cue another yawn and a cranky, "Who wants to know?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." _Awe sh**t,_ I perk up immediately.

"Oh! Hey Sasuke! It's Sakura."

"I know."

"Since you can't see me, just know that I just stuck my tongue out at you." _**Very mature indeed.**__ Hush!_

He chuckles, "Very mature -_**ha, told ya! **__Hush damn you!_- So, um, I was wondering…what are you doing today?"

"Nothing probably, just chill. Why?"

He starts stuttering cutely, "Um…well…I….um…you….maybe…"

"Uchiha just spit it out already!"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE PARK WITH ME?" ouch…he hurted my ear! xP

"Sure, why not."

"Great! I mean, I'll pick you up in a little bit." He hangs up as I laugh at his enthusiasm.

_**Uh, you do realize you now have a date with Uchiha right?**_

…_awwwe crap!_

I have a date with Uchiha! I have a _date _with Uchiha! I have a date with UCHIHA! Ahhh! I have to go get ready! I bolt to my room and take the quickest shower of my life. Since it's just the park and he didn't say specifically it was a date I decide to dress simple; my fav camo Capri's, black and white vans, and a black tank top. Just as I finish brushing out my hair the door bell rings, Ino comes out her room, "Sak who's at the door and where are you going?"

"No one and I'm just goin' to the park, no big."

She yawns, "I know you're lying but I'm too tired to care," She closes the door and yells, "Don't get abducted! I don't feel like looking for you!" I ignore her and run downstairs; tripping almost the whole way, I finally make it to the door in one piece.

"Hey Sasuke!" I say opening the door, ogling him. He wasn't in anything fancy, just a blue t-shirt and jeans, but he still looked sooo hoot.

"Hi Sakura," He just stands there staring at me; I start to feel a little self-conscious.

"um…so, shall we head off?" I say trying to break the ice.

He finally snaps out of his little daze and says, "Oh yeah, sure."

We head to the park and when we get there we sit at a bench by the play structure. We just sat there, looking at the little brats play, feeling the breeze and his radiating body heat at the same time…_**-swoon- **_I lean into him, he puts his arms around me and pulls me closer, "Ya know what Sasuke?" I say.

"What Sakura?"

"This is…really nice." I could feel him smiling above me.

"Yeah, it really is," He sighs, "Hey…Sakura…?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like this…thing that we have. It's really nice to have someone I can talk to; I've needed that for a long time…thank you…" Trying to hold back tears I move out of his grasp and turn to face him, "Wait Sakura don't go…!"

I cut him off, "Hey Uchiha…?"

"Yes?" I pull him into a loving hug, "Shut up."

…

We walked hand-in-hand back from the park. I don't know if it was just me but I could've sworn I felt people staring, but whatever. When we got back to the house we stood on the porch just staring into each others eyes, cheesy I know.

"I should probably head inside," I say, letting go of his hands. I instantly felt cold.

"Hn."

I just had to laugh as I unlock the door, "Don't start."

He smirks and says, "Goodnight Sakura."

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek, "Goodnight…Sasuke-kun..."

I go inside quickly and fall back against the door, "*sigh*…I…I love him…"

"Who Cherry?" Hinata says descending from the stairs.

"….Sasuke…"

Ino comes bolting down the stairs, "WHAT? IS THAT WHO YOU WERE WITH ALL DAY? YOU GOT SOME EXPLAININ' TO DO MISS. I HATED UCHIHA NOW I LOVE HIM!"

I sigh, _we got a long night ahead of us inner…__**you got that right! I need an explanation too!**__..._

…_crap -_-"_

* * *

awwwwe! Young love! Ahaha, but poor Sakura. Stay tuned for chap. 15! Chaochao! R&R!


	15. Chapter 15: It's Official

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto! :(

chapter 15 :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

After my day with Sasuke at the park we haven't really seen or talked to each other, not even at school. It has begun to worry me, so of course here I am, all by myself in the cafeteria, eating my turkey sandwich. Stupid Hina and Ino-pig, leaving me all alone to help with some stupid pep rally, grr. My mind drifted back to Sasuke and I began to ponder; did he not have a good time? Does he not like me? Did I do something wrong? As I continue pondering, I feel the table shift. I look up and see the man-boy….thing….that I've been thinking about, "Hey Sakura."

"Hi Sasuke, what's up?" Yepp. Just play it cool Sakura, cool.

"Nothing much…look I'm sorry I haven't talked to you for a while…I've just been a little pre-occupied." I shake my head, "No, I understand, its fine. I know you have more important stuff to worry about, and I shouldn't be one of them." _**Yeah, play hard to get..cuz that aaaalways works. **_

He looks at me weirdly and I could see some hurt in his eyes. He reaches across the table and grabs my free hand (the other is full of my sandwich), "Sakura, will you please explain why my girlfriend wouldn't be something I worried about?"

Huh? _Huh? __**Huh?...**_ "Uchiha say what now?"

He smirks, "Hn, you heard me."

"Since when was I your girlfriend?"

"Since now," He gets up taking me with him, "Come on Blossom, let's go."

Blossom? Alright. We walked hand-in-hand throughout the school; I swear almost all of his "fan club" fainted, hil-ar-i-ous. As we walked to our lockers I over heard Karin talking to one of her minions, "Ugh, why does he even like her? She's a nerd and a geek. I bet he'll dump her for me…" After hearing that I visibly tense. Sasuke, feeling my anxiety, squeezes my hand, "Don't listen to her Sakura," He looks into my eyes, "I am not going anywhere, I am forever yours." _**Awwwe! –swoon- -faint- **_My stomach begins to flutter as he gently grabs my face. He leaned down and kissed me, the kiss was filled with so much passion and love that I fell limp in his arms (he had to hold me up, talk about embarrassing!). So…here I am…kissing the most sought after boy in school…in the middle of the hallway. Haha, clique much.

…

After the whole hallway incident everything went back to being semi-normal. I mean it wasn't like it was before ya know why? Cuz I'm dating freaking Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha! Hah! Suck on that b*tches! –ahem- sorry bout that, hehe. Aaaaaany who, Sasuke is now driving me home, when we pulled up to the house he turned to me with a serious look on his face, "Sakura I have a favor to ask."

"Oh really now? Do tell."

He smirks, "Will you come to my house for dinner? I want you to meet my parents."

"Sure, sounds fun :), wait…do they know we're dating?"

He tenses, "No, not yet. I was gonna tell them tonight, I wanted you to be there. For support."

Awe, "Your so sweet Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

I punch his arm, "Wth man! You just ruined the moment!"

He chuckles, "Pick you up at 7?"

"Sure, cya later Sasuke-kun!"

"Bye Blossom." I giggle and head inside.

_**Outer, he's makin' you soft/**_

_Oh shut it, I'm in looove…_

_**-sweatdrop- I am a ware…we all are…**_

I stop talking to my inner and try to figure out what to wear. After staring at my closet for about 30 mins. I realize I need some assistance…so I do the unthinkable, "Ino-pig! Can you come up here for a sec?"

Ino walks in, "Sup forehead."

I sigh, "Look, don't OD but, I need you to…..helpmedecidewhattowear!"

"Le gasp! You're asking me for fashion advice?"

"…..yes…."

Ino laughs, "Well it's about bloody time! Come on!" After what it seemed like hours of pure torture I'm finally ready. Ino dressed me in a simple black, strapless dress that went up to the knee. It was embedded with rubies on the top and the skirt had a layer of black lace. It was classy and girly but still….me I guess. She forced me into blood red stilettos and painted my nails black. After a light coat of makeup and putting my hair up in a messy bun she patted herself on the back, "I am good," There was a honk outside, "AND just in time." She turned to me, "Good luck forehead, don't screw this up. I did not dress you all pretty-like for it to be wasted, knock 'em dead!" After her oh-so encouraging words I walk outside to meet Sasuke.

"You ready?" He says while reaching out to hold me hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

* * *

eek! I can't wait till the dinner! Hah, the dinner comes next, chaochao! R&R!


	16. Chapter 16: The Dinner part 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto! :(

chapter 16 :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

So…here we are…standing in front of Sasuke's house…scared shitless…

"Sakura calm down, everything will be fine."

"How do you know that! Huh?"

"…" Well, that shut him up, "Let's head inside now." Before Sasuke can unlock the door a petite, beautiful women with charcoal hair and ebony eyes opened the door, "Hi Sasu-chan!" We walk inside. Sasuke scowled, "Hello, mother." I giggle next to him, _haha, Sasu-chan. _She looks at me then back at Sasuke, "Sasu-chan, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

He rolls his eyes, "Mother this is Sakura, Sakura this is my mom." I bow politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Uchiha."

She smiles warmly, "Please, call me Mikoto. Mrs. Uchiha makes me feel old."

I laugh, "Alright Mikoto-san." We follow her through the rest of the house;

_**This house is freakin' a-ma-zing**_

_My thoughts exactly._

Their house was a-ma-zing, it was huge and contemporary, right up my alley.

"You have a lovely home Mikoto-san," I say as we enter the living room.

"Thank you Sakura, I decorated it myself," I could see pride filling her eyes as she talked about it, "I was just setting up the table for dinner, I should be done in about 10 minutes. Make yourself at home." She smiles and leaves the room. I take a seat next to Sasuke on the couch, "Well it seems as though my mother likes you."

I turn to Sasuke, "Yeah, she's really nice. She didn't judge me like most people do."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, "She would never, my father however…" As if on cue a tan man with short back hair and black eyes enters the room. Sasuke takes his arms off me and scowls at him and grew tense, "Hello Sasuke."

"Hello father." Ah, ok. Makes sense now. He looks at me, "and you are…?"

As I start to respond Sasuke cuts me off, "Sakura."

"Now Sasuke, I'm sure she can answer for herself," He looks at me, "What is your name?"

I feel uncomfortable under his gaze, "My name is Sakura Haruno, Uchiha sir."

"hmmm…" Just then another man walks in; he looks a lot like Sasuke but with longer hair. He walks right over to us and kisses my hand, "Hello, my name is Itachi. What is your name?"

I blush, "Sakura."

"Ah, Sakura. Fitting." Sasuke snatches my hand away, "Watch yourself Itachi."

Itachi smirks, "Why of course Sasuke-chan, I shouldn't flirt with something you've already tapped. I don't take leftovers." I gasp, **BITCH-FUCK!**

Sasuke jumps up in front of me seething, "Don't you DARE talk about her like she's one of the random girls you bring home at night...!"

"I'm sure she is, is she any good?" Sasuke attempts to lunge but I grab him just in time,

"Sasuke calm down." Mr. Uchiha looks at Sasuke disapprovingly, "Sasuke that's enough."

"But…"

"Enough...!" Mikoto walks back in and says, "Dinner's reaaady!" We all take our seats in the dining room. As we eat you could feel the heavy tension in the air, so Mikoto took it upon herself to break the ice.

"So, how long have you been friends with Sasu-chan?" She asks with curiosity in her eyes.

I clear my mouth, "Well I met him my first day of school a couple months ago," A chuckle at the thought of it, "let's just say we weren't the _best _of friends at first but we eventually got a lot closer, almost inseparable." He smirks and I laugh.

Mikoto smiles, "Where did you move from?"

"Oh, we didn't move, we just happened to get accepted to the school so we just changed schools. We aren't originally from Konoha though. I grew up in Tokyo, as did my friends."

Mr. Uchiha looked up from his plate, "Wait, you say _we _got accepted to the school. What _we _are you taking about."

I start fidgeting, this man scares the crap out of me, "I mean me and my best friends Ino and Hinata. We live together."

He raises his eyebrows, "You live together? All those people under one roof? Absurd."

"Well actually it's _just _me, Ino and Hinata. We live by ourselves."  
"Where are your parents?"

"Um, well, Ino's parents still live in Tokyo, as does Hinata's."

Mikoto cuts in, "Why do you all live together without your parents?"

"Well, Ino is the youngest daughter of a big oil tycoon in Tokyo, she didn't agree with his way of life and…some of the choices he made," I didn't want to tell them what really happened, it was between us only, "…so she left; Hinata wanted to live closer to her grandparents, and I…um….I….." God damn it, am I really starting to tear…ugh…

Sasuke grabbed my hand from under the table and rubbed circles in it, "I'm ok Sakura-honey, you don't have to tell us. I can see it's a touchy subject." Mikoto says , worry in her eyes.

I look up, "No its fine, um, I don't know where my parents are to be honest, they left me awhile ago. I shouldn't still be this emotional."

"Oh honey…" Sasuke's mom gets up from her seat and comes over to hug me, "I am so sorry…" She was so…warm…so loving…so….like a mother…like the mother I never had…and it was nice…"Thank you Mikoto-san." We go back to eating but I swear I felt someone starting at me. I look up and see it was Itachi studying me, it felt weird.

"Is there something you want Itachi-san?" I ask politely.

"How old are you?" _**well doesn't someone get straight to the point…**__tell me about it…_

"16." He grunts and goes back to his food. Well I guess it's the dad's turn, "What would you like to be when you're older Sakura? Do you plan to go to college?" _**damn, calm yourself old man**_

I answer calmly, "Yes I do plan to go to college. I'm not exactly sure what I want to be just yet though. I like music very much so I know I want to do something inclined with music in some way." _**Yeah…like a boss…**_

He snorts _**douche**_, "Music is not a career, it is a miscellaneous hobby."

"Well Uchiha sir, we may have to agree to disagree because I think otherwise. Music sis for everyone and it can help people through the struggles in life. It's like…medicine for the soul. I like to perform and I'm good at it. Singing is my passion but eventually I would like to go into producing. All of these are careers." _**Mmmmhm**_

Mikoto comes to my rescue, "She's right dear. And she was right about her performing," she turns to me, "I've seen you at every performance for the school, you were fantastic. You could see the passion burning in your eyes as you sang. Really incredible." Cue the blush, "Thank you Mikoto-san, that means a lot." She just smiles. We finish eating and it was now time for desert. I helped clear the plates on but when I asked if Mikoto needed help with the dessert she declined. As she went to get the dessert Mr. Uchiha starts asking me more questions, "Do you have any children?"

I almost spit up my drink, "Excuse me?" Sasuke starts fuming again.

"I asked if you had any children."

"uuh…no…"

"Do you have any piercing?"

"Yes, my eras."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

uhhh… "uhhh…yes…." Sasuke looks at me, "Really?" "Yeah."

"May we see it?" Mr. Uchiha asks.

"Um…I'm not sure that would be appropriate…"

"Why? Where is it?"

…. "My back."

"Unzipp your dress." _**PEDO BEAR! RUN! RUN DAMN IT!**_

"EXCUSE M—"

"So we can see the tattoo.**"**

I sigh, "Alright." I unzip my dress and turn around them my _**HATERS GONNA HATE**_ tattoo. After a few seconds I zip up and sit down, royally embarrassed.

"Haters gonna hate?" Sasuke whispers to me with a smirk.

"Shut your face.—Is there anything else you would like to know Uchiha sir?"

"No." Mikoto comes back in wt the dessert and sits down with a smile, "So, what did I miss?"…_**-_-**__**"**_

* * *

haha, this is my longest chapter in a story EVER! I think that is quite an accomplishment. Haha. And remember, _**haters gonna hate if you don't R&R! ;) **_


	17. Chapter 17: The Dinner part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :(

chapter 17 :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

We all shifted in our seats, uncomfortable, "Nothing…" She raises her eyebrow, "ooookaaay…." Mikoto looks at me, "So, what are you planning to do over the summer Sakura?"

I think for a second, "Hmm…I'm not really sure. I'll probably just get a summer job or something."

She smiles, "That's good."

Sasuke clears his throat, "I have something to tell you all."

"What is it honey?"

He looks at me with a smile, "Me and Sakura are dating."

"Oh my! That's great Sasu-chan!

Mr. Uchiha looks at me, a small glare reaching his eyes, "What do you want with my son?"

I look at him confused and hurt, "uhh…what?"

He glares at me with full force, "Your obviously a gold-digger, so what do you want with my son?"

Sasuke jumps up from his seat, "What the fuck dad! She is not a gold-digger!" My eyes start to tear. Mr. Uchiha stands up, "And how do you know Sasuke! She may not be a gold-digger but she is not right for you! You need someone with substance, not just some random bimbo off the street."

"Excuse m-" Sasuke cuts me off, "Dad shut up! You don't know anything about her! She's beautiful, smart, kind and more of a decent person than you'll ever be!"

"Sasuke you watch who your talking to!" I couldn't take it anymore, "No you watch who your talking to!" Mr. Uchiha gasps, "Sakura that's enough…"

"hush!-," I turn back to his father, "No one, and I mean **NO ONE** talks to Sasuke like that. You can call me what ever you want but you don't dare talk about him like that. He is your son, you should show him the same respect as he shows you."

Sasuke grabs my hand, "Sakura come on, let's just go."

"No Sasuke, let me finish. You really think you know Sasuke? Well guess what, you don't! You belittle him and treat him like he's insufficient. You spend all your time with Itachi and constantly make him feel like he's second best, when in fact, he's more of a man then Itachi is –no offence Itachi; none taken-! Look I know I'm being disrespectful but someone had to say it. No matter who you are, no one makes the love of my life feel bad and gets away with it," I turn to Mikoto, "Thank you for a lovely dinner Mikoto, I am truly sorry for how it turned out. I hope you forgive me. It was nice meeting you all." I get up and walk towards the door, I feel Sasuke following me, "Stop Sasuke, You need to go talk with your father. Really talk to him, "I give him a loving chaste kiss, "Call me later, bye Sasuke-kun." I walk home alone, with my head held high.

_**Hellz yeah, no one messes with our man! **_

_You got that right. _**–high five-**

It was mid-night, I just got up to take a tinkle. I check my phone, Sasuke still hasn't called me. I started to get a little worried, I wonder what happened after I left…*crash* WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? I run over to my window, trying not to step on the shattered glass. Sasuke climbs through the window, catching me in a mind blowing kiss. My whole body turns into the pure jelly, as I start to moan Sasuke breaks off the kiss. I finally get my mind working again, "what the hell Sasuke! What are you doing here?" He smiles, holy crap! He just smiled!

"If you stop yelling I will tell you. I came here to say thank you."

I get confused, "Thank you? For what?

"I talked to my father like you said, what you said made him realize everything he's been doing. Thanks to you, I got my dad back." Sasuke's smile was so full of joy that my insides started to melt. I hugged him, "I'm so happy for you…but did you have to break my window?" We laugh but then he turns serious, "Sakura, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" He looks deeply into my eyes and says those 3 magic words, "I love you." Before I could process what I was doing I jumped him. I kissed him all over his face and said, "I –kiss- LOVE –kiss- YOU –kiss- TOO –kiss- SASUKE –kiss- KUN –kiss kiss kiss-!" tehehe..He laughed from under me and kissed my nose, "You are a very silly girl ya know that?"

I giggle, "hellz yeah!"

* * *

haha, gotta love those two. And way to go Sakura! You stand up for your man! Mmmmmhm! Ha, R&R! :)


	18. Chapter 18: Shopping and The Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Naruto! so sad..

Chapter 18! :)

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:  
I wake up with a smile on my face. I look up and see Sasuke holding me in his arms, he looked so cute and peaceful so I didn't want to wake him up. As I try to get out of bed his grip on me tightens, "Sasuke-kun?"

He sighs, "hmmm?"

I laugh at his cuteness _**awe I just want to pinch his cheeks!**_, "I have to get up Sasuke."

He shakes his head, "No you don't."

"Yeah I do, I have to meet the girls at the mall." I keep trying to get out of his grip, failing every time. grr.

"Sasuke- kun..."

He opens his eyes, "Yes?"

I give him my famous puppy-dog eyes and say in a sickly sweet voice, "If you don't let me go I'll be forced to perform in my underwear and cut off that little part of you that's used to reproduce..."

He glares at me, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." I say with a smirk. He lets me go immediately, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Douche. haha. I get dressed and walk Sasuke out, "Cya later Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, bye Blossom." tehehe. I head to the mall.

...

"Hey Forehead!" Ino yells from across the food court.

"Hi Ino-pig, Hina, Tennie. Whats up?"

Tenten takes a sip of her soda, "We were just headed to Forever 21 to look for some outfits for the finale."

I scrunch up my face, "Ew, can we go look in Hot Topic first?"

Ino pretends to have a heart attack, drama queen, "Of course...NOT! You are not getting performance clothes from Hot Topic." She says in disgust.

I grimace, "Fine, what ever." I let them drag me to Forever 21...ugh...how do people shop in this place? I'm surrounded by lace and flowery-stuff, bleck. After 3 hours of _pure _torture, we all got acceptable outfits. Ino got a red hot mini-dress with white lace detail, Hinata got a cute poofy light yellow dress with orange flower detail, Tenten got a dark green dress that reached her ankles;classy and elegant, and lastly muah. I got a grey dress with long sleeves and black and red detailing on the bodice. I stop and think for a second right as we were about to pay, "Wait...guys' these dresses do NOT match the song we're doing. Like at all."

Realization shows up on Hinata and Tenten's faces but Ino wasn't fazed, "Well Sakura dear, **Sakura dear? **we'll just have to get them anyways, they're cute and we all need dresses."

"Alrighty."

-2 days later-

Finale day! eek! We went to the venue and it was full to the ceiling. _**stop exaggerating.**__ xP _Any who, we went backstage and changed into our most punk/rocker/awesome attire and set up on stage. We were going second, so we waited until their song was over before we went.

"...and here is the Konoha High School girls!" The crowd cheered and when I looked put into the crowd I saw Sasuke smiling back at me. I sighed, _this is it..._I thought as I began to sing;

_**Perfect by Pink (Clean Version)**_  
Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me  
You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough

I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me  
The world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?  
Yeah,  
Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me...

I got so into the song that I didn't even realize that the crowd was singing along and had their arms in the air. This song was my absolute favorite, it described me and how I felt perfectly. Thank you Pink. You are my hero. The boys were up next, I wish them luck. _**go sasuke! wooh! **__haha, nice. :)_

* * *

chapter 18 finished! ha, i didn't think I would be able to update today, but alas! i did. R&R :)

~ps: sorry for the ppl who like Forever 21, I didn't mean to really bad mouth it or anything but that's just how Sakura feels ;) haha.


	19. Chapter 19: The Finale Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

Chapter 19 :)

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

I watched as Sasuke and the guys' entered the stage, I started yelling with the crowd (louder than anyone), "Wooooh! Go SASUKE! GO GET 'EM BABY! WOOOOOOOOOH!" tehehe. He smirked at me and they started the song;

_**All Or Nothing by Theory of A Deadman-**_

When I first saw you standing there  
You know, it was a little  
hard not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home  
I know being apart is a  
Little hard to bear  
Sent some flowers to your work in hopes  
That I will have you in my arms again  
We kissed that night before I left  
And now that's something  
I could never forget

You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I

Let's take a chance go far away today  
And never look back again  
Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas  
It's never been the same since then

You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I

This is it nothing to hide  
One more kiss never say goodbye  
This is it babe you're all mine  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
I know that I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try

We've got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Babe it's you and I  
It's you and I

EEK! HE WAS SINGING TO ME! WOOH! *sigh* I love that man. They left the stage and the last group was next. After the performances the four groups were back stage waiting for the results, I was so nervous. We all went onto the stage (boys on one side, girls on the other) so they could announce the results, "Alright everyone, it's time for the results," the announcer started, "The winner of the boys' band goes to…..THE KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL BOYS'!" We all cheered. _**eek! I'm so proud! **_ok, ok, it was time for our results. Us girls link arms, we closed our eyes awaiting the results, "and last, but never the least, the winner, of the girl band is…THE KONOHA HUGH SCHOOL GIRLS!" YES YES YEEEES! WOOOOH! We all gave each other giant group hugs.

_**Yes! Wooh! Suck it bitches! …**__X)_

"Congratulations every one!" she gave us our trophies, " But there's more…"

"huh?" We all said, confused.

"You two winners must compete **against **each other to determine the **real **winner. You have to sing one song, you have to do it **today**, we'll see you all in ten minutes." We leave the stage, flabbergasted.

Ino starts flippin' a shit, "OMG! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! WE CAN'T DO A SONG IN 10 MINUTES!"

Tenten steps in, "Chill Ino…I have an idea…" We all go into a group huddle, when Tenten finished Hinata jumps up and yells, "OMG! THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

Ino, Tenten, and I gasp in shock. Hina laughs, "Sorry guys, I'm just so excited!" We laugh and then I see the boys' getting on stage, "Sasuke!" I call. He turns around as I skip to him; I wrap my arms around him and snuggle in his chest, "Good luck Sasuke-kun…" He kissed the top of my head and smirked, "Hn."

I laugh as he runs on stage; he walks to the mike and apologizes to the crowd a head of time if they sound bad; haha;

_**Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi-**_

Once upon a time  
Not so long ago  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

Tommy got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday  
We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer  
We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer…..!

'Wow', I thought to myself. They had some guts to sing a classic, but they were FANTASTIC! WOOH! We traded places with the guys' and I stood before the mike;

_This is it! I hope they like it!_

* * *

chappy 19 finn! Stay tuned for chap 20; R&R! :)


	20. Chapter 20: And the winner is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

chapter 20 :)

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

Before I sing I talk to the crowd, "Um…hi people!" They laugh, "Ok sooooo…um….this is an original song I wrote for….um….a special someone," I look into Sasuke's eyes as he smiles , "Yeah so….uh…I hope you like it!" I smile to the crowd and start;

_**I'm With You by Avril Lavigne-**_

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

When we finished the crowd burst into applause; the boys' entered to stage as they begin to announce the winner, "Hello again everyone! It's time to announce our winner!" The crowd starts cheering, "and the winner, of the semi-annual battle of the bands is…...-" Hinata explodes, "WILL YOU JUST TELL US WHO THE HELL WON ALREADY?" We all gasp and Naruto runs over to her, spinning her around while "crying", "Hinata-chan! I'm so proud."

_**Idiot. **__Yepp._

"Ok ok, -ahem- as I was saying…the winner of the semi-annual battle of the bands is…THE KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL….GIRLS!" **omg, omg,omg,OMG! WE WON!** Sasuke runs across the stage, picks me up and spins me around, kissing me as he whispers, "Congratulations love." Eek! He called me love! Still spinning, I look over to the girls, wink –they smirk and nod- and we all yell as loud as we can, "WOOH! WE WON! SUCK IT BITCHES!" **TEHEHE.** We got our trophies and left the stage. We spent the next hour walking around in the crowd, talking to everyone. As everything started winding down, I began walking back to the girls when I hear someone calling me. I turn around and see Sasuke's parents and Itachi walking towards me, "Sakura! Sakura honey!"

I walk over to them, "Hey Mikoto-san." She pulls me into a hug, "You were amazing! That song you sang at the end almost had me in tears!"

I laugh, "Really? How?"

She thinks, "Well….actually I'm not all that sure. But, I know that you wrote it for Sasuke and that is just sooooooo cuuuuute!"

Itachi laughs, "Mom you're a hopeless romantic." She just sticks her tongue out at him. Mr. Uchiha steps up, "Sakura may I speak with you for a moment?"

I reply back nervously, "Um…sure…?" We walk to the back of the crowd and he turns to me, "So Sakura…I just wanted to…apologize for the way I acted at dinner the other night."

I'm a little surprised, "It's ok ."

He shakes his head, "No it's not, I was out of line. I just…didn't want Sasuke to get taken advantage of…like I was as a kid."

"I would never even think to—"

He cuts me off, "I know you wouldn't, you're a lot like Sasuke's mother. Honest, warm, you're really good for Sasuke. I was worried about him before you came along." I smile, "Thank you Mr. Uchiha."

"No Sakura, thank YOU. You brought me and my son closer again, I could never repay you. Oh, and call me Fugaku."

"Ok." Sasuke walks up to us, "Hey love us guys' are taking you all to dinner," He turns to Fugaku, "What are you doing here dad?"

Fugaku smirks and walks away, "I was just having nice conversation with my future daughter-in-law."

I blush and giggle, "**Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!**"

* * *

The battle is officially over! :( so sad I know, haha. Chappy 21 next! Chao chao! :)


	21. Chapter 21: Restaurant

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

Chappy 21!

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

When we got seated in the restaurant I immediately got irritated, "Welcome to _Red Lobster_, my name is Ami and I will be your waiter this evening." Grrrrr, I swear she's giving MY Sasuke the eye….She looks over and starts _looking _at him, "May I take your order?" We give her our order but before she leaves she brushes her **skank **hand over his shoulder. As she walks away I grumble, "skank hoe."

Sasuke smirks, "Language Sakura." I glare at him, "Don't you _language _me you man hoe."

"HAHA! SAKURA CALLED TEME A MAN HOE!" Can you guess who that was?

"Shut it dobe." Yepp, it was Naruto-baka of course. She comes back with the food and rests her hand on Sasuke's shoulder again, rubbing it this time, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Neji shakes his head, "No thank you." She flatters her eye lashes at Sasuke, "What about you sir? Is there aaaaaanything I can get for you? Anything at all?" A cat fetus could sense the double meaning of her words.

"No," Sasuke says harshly. Her expression falls but she doesn't give up, "Are you sur—"

I cut her off, "He just said no you skank, take a fucking hint." Sasuke rubs my knee, "Calm down Sakura." She glare at me and walks away, "Bitch.."

…

As we pay for the meal the hoe-bag still doesn't give up, she had the gaud to give him her number in the check.

"Cherry…" Hinata warns, but I still storm up to her.

"Listen here you skank hoe—"Sasuke grabs my arm, "Come on love, we have to get into the limo."

The skank gasps but I just get confused, "Limo?" He rolls his eyes, "Just come on." As we exit the restaurant Sasuke turns and kisses me so hard I almost fall over, "What was that for?"

He smirks, "Nothing, you just look reaaally sexy when you're mad."  
I roll my eyes, "You hush." He laughs and we snuggle on our way to the car. ;) tehehe

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little short but it's just a little filler chappy until they go back to school. R&R! :)


	22. Chapter 22: Giddiness and The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

Chappy 22!

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV:

_**Saaaaaaakuuuraaaa…**_

_Hmmmmmm….bubble-gum unicorn…._

_**Uhh…Sakura…?**_

_No , no eatey the Sasuke! He's my snack!_

…_**..uh….**_

_Om nom nom nom nom no—__**SAKURA ALICE HARUNO!**_

I woke up with a start, _what?_

_**I was waking you up dumbass, you have school remember.**_

Oh yeah huh, _thank you inner! __**Whatever, just get going. **_I got up and did my morning routine crap/stuff and got dressed. (teal skinny jeans, grey t, grey vans.) As you can see I went simple with my outfit today, you're wel-come. Hehe, jk. I drove to school giddy as a school girl, haha, get it? Ya know…I'm going to school…feelin' as giddy as a _school-girl…_no? ok…sheesh, try to make a joke once in awhile and you get pawned my silence, I take offence to this by the way.

I skipped into the school heading to Kaka-sensei's class, "Good morning everyone!" Sasuke put his arms around me as I sat on his lap giggling, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Sakura?"

I giggle some more, "She went on vacation." He laughs, "Why are you so giddy?"

I shake my head, "I'm not sure, I just feel really happy today." Kakashi finally shows up and school officially starts.

…

As we all walked to music class I make Sasuke give me a piggy back ride, tehehe. When we walked through the halls we were bombarded my yelling, here are some examples;

"Congratulations on winning the battle!"

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"Are you sure your hair color is natural?"

"Um…why are you on his back?"

"INO I LOVE YOUR SHOES!"

My responses?;

"Thank you!"

"BACK OFF SKANKS, HE'S MINE!"

"Fuck off douchey tool.""

"'Cuz I can and he loves meh!"

"….wow"

We entered the class to see a super-duper-lovey-happy-cracky Kureni-sensei, "Welcome my lovelies'!"

The class replied back awkwardly, "Hi Kureni-sensei." She beams at us, "I so proud to announce to all that are not aware, THE KONOHA GIRLS WON THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" We all cheered as she turned to us, "I am so proud of you guys', this has brought do much pride to our school. Thank you for all your hard work, that includes the boys' group, you were also fantastic!"

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, that is until after school.

…

We all walked out of school, laughing and joking around. I was still feeling all giddy and what not, but I was also waiting for someone to screw it up, "Hello Haruno." -sigh- like freaking clock work man.

"Karin," Sasuke pulls me closer to him. Karin snarles, "I need a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"I need you, to stay away from MY Sasuke-kun." I lose it, but not in the way I'm sure you all are expecting….

Karin glares at me with all her might, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"Because you're out of your mind if you think I'll do that!" As I continue laughing she runs over and pushes me, sending me stumbling into Tenten. _**Oh heeeeell no **_I stop laughing immediately, "Bitch, you wanna go?"

Ino grabs my arm, "Sakura please don't," then she whispers, "…remember what happened last time…?"

I shake my head, "Don't worry Ino, I got this." I lunge for Karin and knock her to the ground, we start rolling around on the ground, each trying to get a good shot. She gets on top of me and starts scratching at my face. I start to gasp in pain, desperately trying to get her off me.

"Get off me you skank hoe!" Sasuke runs over and tries to get between us, I stop him, "Stay out of this Sasuke!" I roll over and finally get on top of her. Don't start thinkin' all wrong, I'm about to finish beatin' her ass. _**Hellz yeah. **_I start pounding her face in, with each hit getting more and more mad, "Don't you dare come near me, my friends, or MY Sasuke-kun ever again, YOU GOT THAT?"

She shrieks beneath me, "YES!" I get from on top of her and she runs away. I stay on the ground breathing heavily, "WOOH! GO SAKURA!" Everyone cheers and I can't help but laugh, gotta love your friends. Sasuke comes over and gently picks me up off the ground, "Let's go home Sakura."

As we walk I smile up at him, "I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Love you too, my little champion."

* * *

:) R&R, hope you liked this chapter, ch 23 comin' up next!


	23. Chapter 23: The Inners Pay A Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

Chappy 23! :)

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

Sakura POV…..JUST KIDDING! IT'S SASUKE'S TURN TO SHINE!

Sasuke POV:

I carried her up the stairs to my room bridal style, my lips never leaving hers. She was so warm, so inviting. She started nibbling on my lip, soo feisty. I laid her down on my bed gently, her hands started roaming across my body, I suppress a moan. Right as my hands went under her shirt I had to face the most annoying, dangerous, most eeeeeevil cock block in the history of the universe…

_**Heeeey Sasuke…! I'm baaaaaaaack!**_

Fill me now, _goo awaaaay!~_

_**Hehe, oh come on Sasuke-chan, you and I both know you know absolutely nothing about the female body. I am just here to assist you.**_

If the most beautiful woman in the world wasn't under me right now I would flip a shit, _shut up, I know enough. Now will you PLEASE give us some privacy._

_**Nooope, sorry Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan's inner told me you needed assistance.**_

"WHAT?" I yell, falling off the bed. Sakura looks down at me worried, "Sasuke-kun are you ok?"

I jump up, "YOU THINK I NEED ASSITANCE SEXTUALLY?" She looks at me like I grew a second head, "WHAT? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?"

Without thinking I blurt out, "YOUR INNER TOLD MY INNER!" I immediately regret saying it, damn she's gonna think I'm insane…she looks at me curiously, "You have an inner too?"

Well that's unexpected, "Uh…yeah…"

She sits back down on the bed, "For how long?" At first I thought she was making fun of me but when I looked into her eyes I could see that she was genuinely curious, "I first heard him the day I met you."

She laughs, I ask her, "How long have you had yours?"

"All my life," She says without missing a beat.

"Wow," was all I could say. All of a sudden I get this seething pain in my head, I drop to my knees, "Arugh!" I hear a loud thud, I look over and see Sakura twitching and thrashing wildly on the floor, "Sakura!"

She looks over to me, "Sa—sa—AAAAAHHHH!" Then it all stops, it just…stops…we look at each other, breathing heavily.

"_**Sakura Alice Haruno get your ass off the floor and give me a hug!**_" Sakura looks up and practically jumps out of her skin, "Inner? Is that really you?"

"_**Hellz yeah!**_" Sakura runs over to a girl who just appeared in my room and gave her a huge hug. Someone kicked my side, "Ow, what the hell?"

"_**I'm here Sasuke-chaaaaan!**_" Whaa…? I finally clear my head and I cannot believe what I'm seeing…it was like a Sakura twin, but she was a lot paler and looked straight goth. Then there was…me? But…tanned and…what the hell?

"You're a jock?" I practically scream at my "inner". He grins, "_**Through and through…that's why I can help you with your sexual problems my looooove.**_" Inner Sakura snorts loudly as regular Sakura just giggles and looks down. I guess inners really are very different than the originals. Sakura breaks the silence, "So what are you two doing out? Ya'll better have a good reason too,cuz that shit was painful."

Inner Sakura laughs, "_**We are here to help!"**_ She turns to me, "_**So Sasuke-kun, I wanted to ask you some questions. As you know I've been with Sakura all her life, she's like a sister to me**_," sadness fills her eyes, "_**You know all about her past and you know how much pain she has been though. I can't and I won't sit back and watch her get hurt again. I need to know that we can trust you.**_"

I look at both of them earnestly, "I assure you, you both can trust me."

They both smile, "_**I'm sure we can but I just have to be sure, better safe than sorry ya know? So Sasuke-kun…why do you love my little Blossom? Why did you choose her over all the girls who drool over you every day?**_"

I didn't even have to think about it, "I love how unique and different she is. I love how she is her own person and she doesn't care what people think. She's beautiful, talented, smart and feisty. She believes in me and loves all of me, even with all of my flaws. I chose her because I love her, those other girls are nothing compared to her."

Sakura runs into my arms and cries in my chest, "I love you Sasuke-kun." I smile and hug her back. Inner Sakura coughs loudly and looks at us smirking, "_**Thank you Sasuke, I have all the information I need**_," She turns to my inner, "_**Come on Sasu, it's time to go back.**_" He pouts but abliges. They walk toward us but Sakura stops them, "Wait!"

They stop, "What?"

"Inner Sasu do you have any questions for me?" Sakura asks. He smiles at her and shakes his head, "_**Nah, I know what I need to know**_. **_Saku over here doesn't stop talking, EVER!"_** Inner Sakura hits him upside the head and regular Sakura smiles back at him and nods. After 2 minutes of pain our inners were officially back inside us again. We bith fall back on my bed, our energy drained. She looks up at me, her eyes pleading, "Say you love me Sasuke-kun…please…" I kiss the top of her head, "I love you Sakura-chan."

She smiles and falls asleep in my arms.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 23 fin! 2 chappies in one day, yay! :) R&R!


	24. Chapter 24: Last Day and A Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

Chapter 24! :)

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

~last day of school~

Sakura POV:

We were all in the auditorium waiting for Lady Tsunade to start to speak, "Hello everyone!"

"Hello Lady Tsunade."

"Today is finally the last day of school, are you all excited for summer?" We all cheered loudly.

She started laughing, "Alright, that's enough-" Me and Sasuke shut up, everyone else? Not so much.

"Ok, everyone please quiet down now…..SHUT UP YOU LUNATICS!" haha, that did the trick.

She starts talking again, "Alright everyone, like I said this is the last day of school so I hope you all have an amazing summer. Have fun, go on vacation, _get a job_, clean, _GET A JOB_, ya know…fun stuff…" We all laughed awkwardly, "I want you all to know that I despise each and every one of you-" _**well isn't she just a ray of sunshine**_ "-you are immature, stupid, and disrespectful. BUT, you really are some great kids who have brought so much to this school this year. Goodbye and see ya in two months, I got places to be and people to see, now GET OUT!"

Naruto stands up and yells, "Wait, isn't the end of school dance today?"

"….crap"

…

We walked out of the school, couples hand-in-hand. Me, Hina, Ino, and Tennie let go of our boyfriends' hands and linked arms. Ino looks up at the sky, "Let's go get dressed now chicas!"

…

It took us 3 fucking hours to get ready for the dance; we wore the dresses we had bought for the finale performance. I had my hair up in a messy bun, Hinata had her hair up in high pony-tail, Tenten had her's down _finally_, and Ino's had her's in pigtails. Ok, let the chaos issue;

"Ino let me see the flat iron!"

"Tennie put your hair down , NOW!"

"Hina can you pass me the—PIG GIVE ME MY LIP GLOSS!"

"Guys'…shut up….!"

After all the hair pulling and the ass kicking we finally made it down stairs. The door bell rang, Tenten went to answer it, "Girls' let's goooooo!" When we got outside we gasped, "HOLY CRAP! A LIMO?"

As we got into the limo everyone started talking and what not, me? Well...let's just say I was at lost for words…

"Sakura we're here…are you gonna stare all night?" Sasuke says laughing as I pull out of my day dream.

"Yeah…uh, I mean…no….?" He laughs and pulls me to the dance floor.

As we swayed to the music I felt like I was floating on air, I truly loved this man. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed, "You ok love?" I looked up at Sasuke's worried eyes, "Haha, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Thinkin' about what?"

I just shook my head, "Nothing," then it came to me, "Uh, Sasuke I gotta go talk to the girls, I'll be right back." I ran over to Hinata, she was dancing with Naruto –eek, they were so cute-, "Hinata, come with me real quick, it's a 911." She gasped and we went to get the other girls.

"What is it Sak?" They all yell, worried.

"I have an idea!" They all sweat drop, "THAT'S IT?"

"Shush, it's good. Come on, we gotta go find Lady Tsunade!"

...

Everyone starts to murmur as we go on stage, "What are they doing?"

I yell at the crowd, "Alright people SHUT UP! We're here to sing a song for the best boyfriends in the history of forever; Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. Listen, cheer, have fun, and HOPE YOU LIKE IT!"

This is it, the last song of the year…

_**Never Had A Dream Come True by S CLUB 7~**_

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_  
_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_  
_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_How it could be now or might have been_  
_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory_  
_I've lost all sense of time_  
_and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_  
_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_How it should be now or might have been_  
_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_  
_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will_  
_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_  
_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_Because love is a strange and funny thing_  
_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_  
_No no no no_

_I've never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say (words to say)_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be_  
_A part of me will always be with you…_

Right as we finished the song Sasuke ran on stage, picked me bridal style, and carried me running to the balcony.

Sasuke set me down, "Sasuke what the bloody he-!"…..I think….I think I just fainted….."Sas…Sasuke…what are you doing?"

He looked up at me, then back to the little box sitting on his knee, "Uhh…well….I love you and…I just wanted to-" I cut him off, "Sasuke, we are waaaay too young to get _married_, what are your parents going to think?"

He chuckles nervously, "I'm not proposing marriage Sakura, I'm proposing a promise."

_**Uchiha say what now?...**_"I….don't understand…"

He looks up at me, his gaze smoldering, "I promise you, Sakura Alice Haruno, to love you forever with all my heart. I will never hurt you; if I ever did I couldn't live with myself. Will you…accept this promise ring?" He opens the box and reveals the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, it was a stunning emerald sitting gently on a simple woven silver band.

"Sasuke….I….I don't know what to say….-" He dropped his head and sighed, "-except YES!"

He stood up and smiled, "Really?" I jumped into his arms, "Yes! YES SASUKE, YES!"

He spun me around as we kissed, "I love you so much Sakura." I giggle and lean on the rail, staring at the moon. He comes and wraps his arms around me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I love you too…Sasuke-kun."

~to the inners!~

"_**Awe, isn't that cute Inner Sasu?**_" He kisses her on the cheek, "_**Not as cute as you.**_"

"_**I love you, soo much**_."

"_**I love you more, Saku**_." –kissy kissy- "_**hehe**_..."

* * *

~fin.! This is it! The high school drama and story is over! Stay tuned for the epilogue, I have a little surprise. :)


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

Epilogue! :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

~4 years later~

Sakura POV:

"Was that good Eric?" I asked with a sigh. I had just finished recording my 13th song of the day and I was beaaat.

He laughs at my "enthusiasm", "Yes Sakura that was good…say, why don't we call it a day? You seem be-" I was out the door before he even finished, I was soo tiiiired.

_**You're a lazy fuck, ya know that?**_

_Shut up you douchy tool_

_**Fuck you and the tool you ride for 4 hours straight**_

_Hey, Inner Sasu said he liked it when I ride him…_

_**WHY YOU-! **_I stopped listening to my inner when I got in my car, she's so fun to mess with-_**HEY, I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!**_

_WILL YOU SHUT UP? _

…_**..I despise you on a cellular level. **_Finally, some peace and quiet. –when you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell-

Son of a-, "Hello?"

"Hey forehead!" Of course, "Whatcha want Ino-pig?"

She laughs, "Such enthusiasm. So, you wanna hang out with the girls tonight? My treat…-" *cough cough* "-ok, Shika's treat but it's the same difference. How 'bout it?"

"Nah, I can't tonight. Sasuke wanted me to come home right after my session in the studio. Today's our anniversary."

"ooh, oookay. How 'bout tomorrow? 8:30 at club Zen?"

"mhm, that'd be cool. I'll talk to you tomorrow Ino, I just pulled up to the house."

"Okay, go get some girl! Cya forehead."

"haha, shut up. Bye Pig." I opened the door to me and Sasuke's condo and almost fell on my ass, slipping on…rose petals?

"What the hell…..?" I continued walking down the hall until I reached the kitchen, holy shit. There is was, clad in navy blue boxers, sitting down at the table. It was covered with rose petals, candles, and chocolate covered strawberries. I start to laugh, "Sasuke-kun…what is all this?"

He smirks and walks over to me and takes off my coat, making me drop my bags, "Your anniversary present." He grabs my hand and sits me down on his lap. He grabs a strawberry and feeds it to me, instead of waiting for me to FINISH chewing; he takes this opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. Not that I didn't like it of course, hehe.

He blows out the candles, making me confused, "Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" He put his finger on my lips, "Shhhhhhh, love."

He laid me gently on the table and started kissing me fiercely, "Happy anniversary, Sakura-_chaaaaaan._"

…

"Really? _On the table?_" Ino asked (yelled). I laughed, "Hellz yeah."

"Daamn, that's some kinky ass stuff right there," she says laughing.

"mmhm. We still on for club Zen?"

"Yeah, but is it cool if we bring the guys?"

"Yeah, of course. Lemme go call Sasuke and tell him, cya in a little bit." I hung up the phone and continued to drive home from the grocery store. When I got home I heard the shower running, "Sasuke, you in the shower?"

Here comes his sarcasm, "No, I just like to sit in the bathroom with the shower running because I find it soothing."

I stopped outside the door, "Shush Mr. Sarcasm, we're meeting everyone at club Zen in a little bit so hurry up."

I can hear him sighing but he obliges. I go change in the room, I put on a magenta strapless dress and some black heels. I leave my hair down and go look for Sasuke, "SASUKE-KUUUN! LET'S GOOO!" He comes out in a button-down shirt and jeans and we head out.

…

We're having a good time at the club, dancin', drinkin', laughin'. Omg, I wish you could see Hinata; she's drunk and dancing on top a table, singing her ass off. Haha, fucking blackmail GOLD, "I KISSED NARUTO AND I LIKED IIIIT, TASTE OF HIS RAMEN CHAAAPSTICK!" Haha, poor baka.

As Sasuke and I are dancing, having a good time in the middle of the dance floor someone taps me hard on the shoulder, "What the he-?" _**oh, heeeeeel nah. I'ma kill this bitch. **_I cannot believe she's here! She looks like her same ugly self, red hair all over the place, glasses, and slutty outfit.

"Hello Haruno, I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Miss me?"

**SON OF A FUCKING-!**

* * *

Epilogue us fin~! this story is officially ova~! :( so sad, but I had fun writing it~! I hope you all liked reading it~ I am gonna make a sequel to this story; I'm gonna post some info about it next. Soo, this is it…for old times' sake I'ma say this one more time, R&R! :) 3


	26. Sequel Info

Sequel Info~

I got the first chapter of the sequel up today! It's called "uh oh, The Skank Is Back". It's about Karin coming back after leaving Sakura and Sasuke for 4 years. She comes back and will do anything to get Sakura out of the picture so she can have Sasuke all to herself. This story is gonna be full of yelling, fights, love, and drama. Enjoy and I hope ya'll like it! :)

**Ps- I wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed and read this story. It means so much to me that you all like it so much! So, thank you! And I love you all! :) 3**


End file.
